x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Storm (Cinematic Universe)
For the mainline comic profile Storm Ororo, mainly known as Storm, is a New York-born mutant from Kenya, a country in East Africa. She had a rough time as a child and whilst being picked on by other children in her teenage years, she caused an ice-storm. Ororo is a history teacher at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and was good friends with Jean Grey before her death. After Scott was found dead, Ororo took over as headmistress and director of Xavier's School, becoming leader of the X-Men, with Wolverine as second-in-command. When Wolverine threatened to leave, Ororo gave him an ultimatum. She and others battled the extended Brotherhood and won, but the win came with a heavy price as Jean, Scott and Professor X were all killed. Ororo will soon find happiness again. Lightning: Ororo's primary weapon, she has been able to use lightning even at nighttime. Wind: The winds might be considered Ororo's secondary weapon in her vast array of power. Ororo uses winds to hold herself aloft and to fly (whenever Ororo flies, she is using winds to do so). Her control of the wind is such that she can use it to sweep dust. Rain: Another common weapon of Ororo is the rain. As a child, when she was discovering her powers, she used her mastery over the rain to stop the severe draught that affected her people in Africa, giving them water and hope in the hot desert. She has also used rain to create flash floods. Storms: Using Winds, rain and Lightning, Ororo has created storms of incredible magnitude. Heat: Ororo rarely uses her mastery over the heat, but she has been known to be able to do so. Hailstones: A weapon Ororo has rarely used, she was once able to create basketball sized Hailstones Snow/Cold: Her mastery over snow, cold and ice is such that it rivals that of Iceman himself, who once asked for her to mentor him in the use of his powers Blizzard: Ororo is able to use a combination of cold, winds and snow to create blizzards to attack her foes, as she has used in several occasions. Ororo created a blizzard to foil Sabertooth when he attempted to capture Rogue. Clouds: Ororo can shape clouds to resemble anything of her will. Pressure: Here's another application of her powers she has rarely used. She once destroyed an entire building by changing the air pressure inside. Currents: Ororo is able to feel the currents of the air around her, thus making it impossible to sneak up on her or to attack her without her knowledge. Electricity: Ororo has used her control over electricity in much more ways than lightning. She has created electromagnetic pulses to render machines unusable. Energy: Ororo can use several forms of energy other than electricity, such as a plasma bolts. Flight: Ororo can fly through the air by causing herself to be supported and propelled by wind currents. Storm can thus travel as fast as any wind can, and has reached speeds up to 300 miles per hour. Her power over the atmosphere enables her to breathe at any speed, protect her from air friction, and cold. Ororo can carry aloft an as yet undetermined amount of weight whilst being borne aloft by the wind. Weather Prediction: Ororo has the added ability to know the patterns of weather by instinct so that at any given time she can predict the weather on any planet that she is on. Body Temperature Control: Storm also has the ability to change her internal and external body temperature to match that of the current outside atmosphere, so that she wont suffer any ill effects from the change of atmosphere. The ability is involuntary and natural, although somewhat limited. Telepathic Resistance: It is believed that due to the nature of Storm's powers, there is always static electricity passing through her brain, which makes it harder to reach her telepathically. Flash Freeze Storms: Ororo possesses the ability to control atmospheric temperature which allows her to instantly freeze or heat objects or foes. Expert Gardener: Ororo is also an excellent gardener owing to her supernatural abilities and has her own botanical gardens at the Xavier Mansion. Category:Mutants Category:X-Men Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters Category:Aerokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Storm